1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an on-line thickness gauge (OLTG) and method capable of measuring the thickness of a moving glass substrate (glass sheet).
2. Description of Related Art
Manufacturers of glass substrates (e.g., LCD glass substrates) which can be used in devices like flat panel displays are constantly trying to improve their glass manufacturing process/system so they can make glass substrates that are more uniformly thick. To make uniformly thick glass substrates, it would be very helpful if the manufacturers could accurately determine the thickness of a glass substrate as it was being manufactured. If this can be done, then the manufacturers could use this thickness information to adjust and better control the glass manufacturing process/system in real time so they can make uniformly thick glass substrates. An on-line thickness gauge (OLTG) and method that are capable of measuring the thickness of a glass substrate while it is being manufactured is the subject of the present invention.